1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a power supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power supply devices include converters, such as alternating current (AC)-to-direct current (DC) or DC-to-AC converters.
DC-to-DC converters convert a DC input into a DC output and operate in a load mode or a power mode depending on an input-to-output ratio.
A DC-to-DC converter includes a transformer and also includes a full bridge circuit as a rectifier.
However, during the switching operation of the full bridge circuit (particularly, during a zero-voltage switching operation), noise may be generated, and the magnitude and cycle of noise may become irregular due to deviations in transmission delays between the elements of the full bridge circuit. To inhibit these problems, a snubber condenser may be added to a driving switch of the full bridge circuit, which, however, incurs additional cost and may lead to decreases in effective transmission time and efficiency.